The Legend of the Aselian
by Adelphe of the Twilight
Summary: Aellai's parents were murdered, trying to protect her. Hylia's soul was devoured by Demise, and with the last of her power sent a plea to Aellai, begging her to help. " 'The Hero has failed. He is unworthy to become the chosen one now. Farewell, Aellai, and may the souls of your parents guide you to victory.' " AU


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter One:**

**Sending...**

I panted, running through the Iselia forest, the whistling winds whipping my bloody, mud-filled hair brown hair around my lightly tanned, scarred face. I knew my red eyes—the color of Uncle Zelos' beloved wine, which I had gotten from my Grandfather— were wide with panic, despair, and sadness as clear, hot tears mingled with the cold, harsh rain.

I heard the whispering of the trees, mourning for the death of the Earth's Saviors. The heavens opened up, crying for the wrongly murdered. The earth rumbled, mountains falling away, the small fissures in the earth widening into an abyss, angered at the display of inhumanity. Lightning split trees and struck housed, forcing people to either burn to death or make their way out of the cities and towns they inhabited. The water became tainted with red and murky brown, a testament to the cruel treatment displayed within humanity—exceptionally cruel in this case...

To murder the group who had saved the two worlds that were now one—one that was no longer my home.

Tethe'alla and Sylverant.

But now it was called Aselia.

-I, however, knew it was called Symphonia. And I had no idea of I knew such information. I assumed it was just my overactive imagination.-

The Aselia I had previously known no longer existed. It had died the moment the people within it glared—detesting— at the group who had saved them all —with abhorrence — because of Cruxis, the lying, cheating, back-stabbing bastards that had forced my father's end— as well as my Grandmother's, Anna Aurion.

And now, I was to die as well. Raised proudly by Collette Aurion— my mother— and Lloyd Irving Aurion— my father— as well as the rest of the group. I had visited Uncle Emil and Aunt Marta as well— they were dead, too, for affiliating with the "traitors".

I cried out as my blades were ripped from me— my last defense against those who murdered my family in front of my eyes. My other weapons had been discarded in order to save myself from harm. 'Mom...Dad...I'll see you soon' I thought as the townspeople dug their blades into my flesh in pitiful, unwarranted retribution. Pain exploded throughout my body, traveling from my throbbing, bleeding head all the way down to my freezing, numb toes.

Black specks filled my vision, starting from my peripherals to the middle of my eyesight, violently hurling me into the black abyss of sweet, sweet unconsciousness...

But it was not to be.

Light replaced the pitch black, surrounding my form and the form of a woman—which I could tell by the long, fiery red hair that fell to her knees and the voluptuous figure she sported.

The woman was gorgeous; her skin looked so flawless and soft and was a light tan. Long, flame-colored side bangs framed her face and made her high, aristocratic cheekbones stand out.

"Aellai, I need your help." the woman stated bluntly.

"Why?" I asked wearily. "What do you need of me? Where am I? Who are you? I thought I was dead."

"The world I have watched over has fallen into darkness. The hero chosen by the Goddess-"

I snorted in disbelief, disliking her at the moment. "'Chosen by the goddess?' what a load of bullshit! My father taught me that you make your own path, that nobody can choose it for you. That includes this 'Goddess'. This sounds very similar to the situation my mother was in." I felt a pang of sadness at mentioning my mother, but crying wouldn't help my situation. I could grieve later.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." the woman growled, narrowing her wide, deep blue eyes in annoyance," The Hero chosen by the Goddess, Hylia, has been killed. This is my last chance to contact someone before my soul is completely consumed by Demise."

"Who is this goddess?" I questioned.

"I am she. I have brought you here from near death and healed your wounds— but I can now only conjure enough energy to send you to the past. Please, help me save my world." the woman— Hylia, I reminded myself— begged.

"I will help you." I replied. Her face melted into relief, a small smile forming on her full, pink lips. "But I need to know where I'm going. I'm going to need a guide." I informed her.

"The place you are going is called Skyloft. You are going to have a guide, and you will need a Loftwing. Our time is scarce, I need to send you. Your memories will be intact, but you will be transformed into a child in order to gain the Spirit maiden's companionship and trust. You will have few precious items, so choose carefully; and please, do not fail. The fate of the world rests upon your shoulders." Hylia finished.

'No pressure there.' I thought sarcastically to myself. 'Oh, dad... I wish you were still here...I'm going to need your help.' I thought as my world slowly became black once more—only, this time, I knew I wasn't going to die. I was going to help people—help another world.

"The Hero has failed. He is unworthy to become the Chosen One now. Now you must take his place, whether you like it or not. Farewell, Aellai, and may the souls of your parents' guide you to victory." Was the last thing I heard from the Goddess before we both faded away.


End file.
